Field of Invention
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems for aiding a user in managing pets, especially dogs. Specifically, certain embodiments relate to a system for monitoring and correcting the behavior of a dog.
Description of Related Art
Unruly dogs are difficult to control, especially when they are home alone and unable to be monitored by a person. Many people have installed spy cameras in their homes to monitor dog behavior when the dog is home alone. However, spy cameras are only able to detect unruly behavior if it occurs within the field of view of the camera. As well, spy cameras do not prevent the unruly behavior while it is in progress. Thus, a system is desired that monitors and corrects unruly behavior while it happens.